


till death do us part

by cityjoker



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Immortality, One Shot, Possible Character Death, dont expect a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityjoker/pseuds/cityjoker
Summary: Ava had always wanted to live.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	till death do us part

Beatrice had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours, each time having been brought out of slumber by the rustling of sheets, or the dip of the mattress as the restless girl beside her tossed and turned again and again.

Finally, a hand comes to rest on her shoulder, at first just tracing tentative patterns with its thumb, then stilling for a moment, before resolving to shake it gently.

“...Bea?” At first, she only responds by sighing into her pillow, but when the gentle nudges of her shoulder don’t show any signs of stopping, she slowly blinks her eyes open. It’s dark, but she can make out the outline of Ava’s soft eyes that are already gazing into hers.

Beatrice brings the hand from her shoulder between them, intertwining their fingers and tracing patterns of her own into its palm.

“What if I never die?” It’s spoken so softly, barely fills the space between their bodies, but Beatrice hears the words echo throughout the room, ringing out until all that’s left is a girl, still burdened by the fear of being left alone.

Her wandering fingers slow, stutter, and come to a stop.

She looks at Ava now, and now that her eyes have adjusted to the darkness, she notices the small tear droplets lining her eyelashes, and the wet tear tracks trailing all the way down to her neck. She swipes a thumb over her cheeks and lays a small kiss on her nose.

“Hey. Remember what I promised?”

Ava’s eyes flutter closed at the contact, a small smile playing across her lips.

“To love me in sickness and in health?”

Beatrice scoffs, smiles. “That I did, yes. But I’m talking about the first one.”

It doesn’t take long at all for Ava to recall the memory. It was far from the first time either woman had talked about it. In fact, whenever Ava had one drink too many, she always would find a way to weave it into the conversation, referring to the moment as “the moment I knew she was a keeper”. And although Beatrice would word it differently, she shared the same sentiment. ( _We should have kissed that day_ , Ava had whispered into her ear the first time they talked about it with the rest of their sister warriors over dinner.)

_We will never leave you._

_You mean that?_

_You know I do._

Ava’s eyes glaze over at the memory. “Of course, but..” She sighs, swallows. “You know you can’t control when you die, Bea.”

Beatrice doesn’t know what to say to that. If this had been spoken in another time, many years ago, while they were living under the constant looming threat of war, she would have told Ava to trust her. Trust her team to fight well, and stay alive. And Ava had trusted, and alive they had stayed. But now that they’ve won, and were living as normal of a life an ex-nun and formerly dead orphan could be living, she finds that Ava could not be more right. She can’t control when she dies. She could trip, fall, get hit by a car tomorrow, or simply fall asleep and never wake up. She wouldn’t know. Neither would Ava. It’s ironic, but in the _real_ world (the one that doesn’t involve battling demons every other day), simply trusting the love of your life isn’t enough to keep them alive. And that thought is equally scary for the both of them. So she lets Ava continue.

“And.. I’m basically.. immortal, with this thing in my back, but everyone else-“ She pauses to sniffle, and choke back a sob. Beatrice watches her with worried eyes. “Everyone else will- will _leave_ , and-”

Beatrice pulls her in, and Ava’s body trembles in her arms, wet tears forming against her collarbone. She soothes her fingers through her hair, over her back, over the perfect scar formed by the Halo, or the _thing in her back_ as Ava had never stopped calling it. She’s always been thankful to the Halo for bringing Ava to her, but right now, with Ava sobbing into the crook of her neck and making her heart ache, she can’t help but wish they had met under normal circumstances. No Halo, no coming back from the dead, no superpowers. Just Ava.

_Just Ava_ is what made Beatrice fall in love with her, anyway.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispers into her ear.

Beatrice holds her until the sobs subside into soft sniffles.

“I don’t want to watch everyone go while I just.. go _on._ ” Ava mumbles into Beatrice’s shirt. “And I-“ Her voice breaks. “I don’t want to live without you. Not even for a day.”

Beatrice shifts and gently hooks a finger under Ava’s chin to tilt her face upwards, but she only averts her gaze. “Ava, look at me.”

When she does, Beatrice is once again met with tear-filled eyes, and she swears she would go to the ends of the universe just to protect Ava from the world.

“If you’d like, I could.. take it out of you. When the time comes. When you’re ready.”

But both of them know that Beatrice couldn’t live a day without Ava either.

“That’s not fair-”

“I would do it for you.”

Ava’s eyes just dart between Beatrice’s, as if her eyes held the answers to everything; every fear, every doubt.

“Let’s go back to sleep, okay?” Beatrice tries pushing on Ava‘s shoulder to turn her around so she can hug her from the back, but the smaller girl only burrows further into Beatrice, fresh tears spilling onto the front of her pajamas.

“It’s not fair, Bea.”

Tears of her own spill onto her pillow, and Beatrice thinks that perhaps life isn’t fair. But ifAva’s biggest fear was being left alone, and Beatrice had made a promise to never leave her - and another promise to always love her, she was going to keep it. Even if it would absolutely kill her to let her go.

_Till death do us part._

Beatrice presses a kiss to the crown of her head, and curls a little tighter around Ava’s body.

“I promise, Ava.”

Her muffled reply comes as a broken sob into Beatrice’s chest, against the beating of her own heart.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry beatrice D: but also: consider fallenhalo (ava/lilith) as immortal lovers, ava wreaking havoc (as she does) over the centuries and lilith dragging her around to do good and make it right. + a possible old guard crossover. someone write that down.


End file.
